


futurism

by parabragun



Series: dualism [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, three mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabragun/pseuds/parabragun
Summary: kusanagi checks in on the dynamic duo





	futurism

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not uploading daily.....i spent the last two days finishing up zexal i. it's good anime
> 
> ANWYAY YEAH i plan to make the next chapter as mushy and gay as possible so look out for that........:3

It’s colder, and what’s worse is there’s wind blowing now.

 

The pair stepped outside, huddled close together. Yusaku reckons he was hugging Ai for maybe another good 10 minutes.

 

…

 

He just won’t tell Kusanagi that. Too embarrassing. Too perfect blackmail material. He’s not much for PDA, but it’s all Ai’ fault anyway for getting him used to it. Stupid little gremlin, being so brazen about his love-- Yusaku was nudged by the same person who was plaguing his thoughts. Ah. He forgot they were outside.

 

Meanwhile, Kusanagi was tapping his foot, half from impatience, and half from the temperature. He was quite physically taken aback when the pair opened the door to the back of the truck and several gusts of air blew in.

 

“Grh, close that, will you?” he hissed, like if the sun were shining through the window of the room of a kid who just wants to sleep for 5 more minutes.

 

Despite the other’s sudden attitude, Yusaku obliged, unhappy about having to unlink arms with Ai to close and lock the doors. Well, it’s okay, since Ai immediately grabbed his arm to pull him back anyway.

 

Kusanagi brought out another chair for himself, since Ai would probably be occupying his. Yusaku seemed confused as to why he was shaking in his boots, so Kusanagi spoke.

 

“You’re not cold? At all?”

 

“Oh, uh…” Yusaku shook his head. “Not really. That actually reminds me, we brought a heater outside.”

 

Kusanagi blinked. “Oh, really? Where?”

 

Without breaking eye contact, Yusaku pointed to Ai, who shouted a cheer and threw up his hand as he chimed “Me~!”

 

“So _that’s_ why you weren’t shaken to your core.” Kusanagi slid forward in his swivel chair, and the other two took the cue to take their own seats, guess what, _still_ linked in arms. Y’know, for a heater, he wasn’t doing his job correctly if Kusanagi had to sit right next to him to feel any change in temperature.

 

“Y’know, Yusaku, I bet if you had a choice, you’d never let go of him, wouldn’t you?” Kusanagi gestured in the direction of their arms.

 

Yusaku jolted at the statement but… urgh, Kusanagi was right. He couldn’t let go, not unless he absolutely had to. He couldn’t deny it either, that would just be a lie. If he had a choice, he _wouldn’t_ separate from Ai. He wanted to link arms and hold hands with him forever and ever. Yusaku, took this moment to simply remember, that he’s gay and loves Ai. Heat pooled in his face, while he and Kusanagi stared each other down. Kusanagi only snickered. Neither of them said anything, but both of them knew. Yusaku wouldn’t deny it, however, he would _never_ admit it.

 

Yusaku laid back in his seat and only huffed in response. Kusanagi wasn’t going to win.

 

“Right now, Ai is only generating heat from functioning normally, like any other machine would. I could change him into heater mode, which would help warm up the van faster, but he wouldn’t be able to do much of anything else.” Yusaku paused. He thought about how this implied that Ai wouldn’t be able to talk very much, or move at all, and it made him a little sad.

 

“It also takes a lot of his energy, so I’m moving him where the charger is.”

 

“Roger, and hurry it up, would ya?”

 

Yusaku, while staying seated, rolled Ai in his chair over next to their supercomputers. While Yusaku was fiddling with some things on Ai’ chest, the plasma in the patterns on his body began to glow, signifying that heater mode was activated. Yusaku briefed him while he was plugging his charger into him.

 

“Ai, you know that during heater mode you can’t move right?”

 

“Eh? At all?”

 

“At all. You _can_ talk, but the heat level will gradually decrease, as talking takes up as much energy as heater mode. So just.” Yusaku resisted the urge to just say ‘shut up’. “Try. Not to speak. Unless you have to. Got it?”

 

“Got iiiiit…”

 

~

 

The van’s long since warmed up. Kusanagi’s attitude has improved a lot as a result, he even began cooking. Which wasn’t a surprise, though, he always cooked dinner for Yusaku, although sometimes he would eat it out of the house, and sometimes Kusanagi would drop it off and Yusaku would send Ai outside to fetch it for him. Kusanagi’s food did look like it was made with love and handled with care, and Ai silently cursed Yusaku for giving him a body that was unable to consume food.

 

Yusaku ate some fries while he fiddled on his phone. Ai guessed, probably talking to Aoi or Go, either that or maybe, reading? Doing some boring nerd stuff. Yusaku was actually looking at pictures of otters Aoi had sent them, but he has an incredible poker face. And even so, despite Yusaku’s, ahem, _moment_ he had earlier, he was using both hands for things, and wasn’t even right next to Ai anymore. It made Ai a little more than angry, he was attention-starved and just wanted Yusaku to come over and hug him or something. Maybe kiss him. _‘As if. I’m just gay.’_

 

Yusaku spoke, fuckin’ finally.

 

“Are you staying tonight?”

 

Kusanagi looked over from the supercomputer next to Ai. “Oh, yeah, that sounds good. I might be up for a while doing this, though. You shouldn’t wait up for me.”

 

Okay, he _had_ to speak now.

 

“ _Kusanagi-san_ , I’m _not_ staying in here all night to keep the van heated.”

 

“ _Ai._ ” Ai wasn’t facing him, but he felt Yusaku’s stare burn through him.

 

“Oh fine, since you’re gonna be such a buzzkill. I’ll continue this inside.” Kusanagi tampered with his progress and saved before shutting off the computer. “I guess it’ll be easier for me to keep an eye on you two. After all, you’ve only had that body for a month, Ai.” Kusanagi had a smug grin, on par with his, and Ai did _not_ like it.

 

“Hmph, I’m a responsible AI, I can take care of myself--”

 

Yusaku chimed in. “Responsible my foot. More like ungrateful. The first day you were in that body all you did was complain.”

 

“ _Can it_ , Fujiki.”

 

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

 

Kusanagi got up and patted both of them on the head as he walked by.

 

“Stop fighting, _both_ of you. Let’s just go back inside. We’ve all had a long day.”

 

“I swear he gets into arguments with me every 10 minutes.” Yusaku stepped out the van after Kusanagi, leaving Ai to unplug his charger and turn off heater mode, since he’s _such_ a _responsible AI_. Needless to say he almost got locked out.

 

While inside, Yusaku’s cleaning up his room and messing with parts on his table again. He’s always off doin’ that, Ai remarks. Ai sits himself down next to Yusaku and rests his head on the table.

 

“...What?”

 

“Sorry I snapped. I was just, stuck in a chair, with nothing to do. And I’m attention-starved, you know me.” Ai sounded tired, but AI’s, let alone androids don’t experience tiredness? It wasn’t in his tone either, but Yusaku could just tell.

 

“... You could’ve asked.”

 

“I wasn’t allowed to talk, dummy, plus Kusanagi was there.” Ai rolled his head a little.

  
“I _assure_ you he wouldn’t have cared. Maybe grinned or something, 'cause he's a dumbass, but that’s it.” Yusaku lightly tapped a part against the table, testing it.

 

Ai made a small noise before moving his head to rest on Yusaku’s arm.

 

“...Ai, get off, I’m still working.”

 

Ai weakly shook his head. “Mm mm.”

 

“...Sigh.”

 

Yusaku used his free arm to put his trinkets away, and freed his arm from under Ai’ head to pull him off the ground in a gentle hug. Ai moved to conform, and laid his head against Yusaku’s shoulder.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Ai spoke weakly. “Y-- _our_ past, Hanoi, SOL, the Cyberse… hrm. Lots ‘f stuff. Just thinking about tomorrow and it’s makin’ me all sad.”

 

A quick squeeze, followed by a gentle pet on the head.

 

“I’m worried too, y’know. But it’ll be alright.” Yusaku was suddenly glad that Ai wasn’t facing him. “‘Cause we have...each other,” it’s cheesy as all hell, but it’s good support, especially where Ai is concerned.

 

“Hm, ‘kay…” Ai’s body sunk onto Yusaku, Yusaku was also ever-more grateful that he made Ai’ model out of soft metal. It’s nice when Ai just decides to sprawl on him like this. He figured it would be another easy-going evening.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. i know up until now i've been using words that only have vague connections w the subject and not the definition. but you know what. language is fake. the whole earth is going to be engulfed by the sun one day. none of this is going to matter. i don't care. but the next one. the next one will blow you away. i'm certain of it.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (don't ship adults with minors)


End file.
